1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motherboard testing device and a testing method using the motherboard testing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A motherboard includes a number of memory channels and a central processing unit (CPU). Each memory channel includes a number of memory slots for receiving memory modules. The memory slots can be combined to form a number of combination modes. Each of the memory modules has a number of working modes (such as a lockstep mode, a mirror mode, and a sparing mode) corresponding to the combination modes. The CPU controls each of the memory modules to work in a correct working mode according to a corresponding combination mode. Usually, the memory modules are inserted the memory slots included in a particular combination mode, and the motherboard is then powered on to test whether the CPU controls the memory modules to work in the correct working modes. The motherboard is then powered off. The memory modules are pulled from the memory slots, then the memory slots of another combination mode are reinserted for the next test, until all combination modes have been tested. The repeated physical actions of pulling out the memory modules and reinserting them reduces working efficiency, and golden fingers of the memory modules are very prone to be damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a motherboard testing device and a testing method using the motherboard testing device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.